Lund Coldspear
Lund Coldspear is a half-orc shaman that the heroes encounter in the Moonstone Saga: Episode 2: Into the Muck, Episode 7: Frog King's Revenge and Episode 8: The Moonstone Massacre. He is part of The Cracked Tooth Clan choosing to follow the tradition of having a bald head accompanied with a ponytail and missing teeth, he's also described as having some "pelts and stuff". Role in the story The first sighting of the half-orc, the barbarian shaman is in the second episode when The Band of Boobs found themselves in the fishing Villiage of Moonstone. The heroes choose to sneak past Lund due to the presumed strong ties to the now beheaded Kruk. This decision was made a lot easier since the shaman was meditating on a thin dock facing out towards the water. Lund Coldspear's next appearance was during episode 7 midst a heavy thunderstorm on the roof of The Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern ravens were swirling overhead, drunken barbarians were celebrating and chasing Rusty off. This time Lund Coldspear was wielding a magical trident. The trident belonged to Thistle who placed it at the bottom of the Moonstone bay to attract fish to be fished but it's never confirmed how Lund got the staff from the bay. He lifted Thistle's glowing trident into the air and a beam of white light shot up which lead to the birds that were circling the Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern to hover around the trident. This ensued Garesh, who held a torch, to announce on a leather bullhorn "People of moonstone, who would'a thought it. The greatest druid in this village, no! In this world. Is a crack tooth clan's own. Lund Coldspear" During the battle over Moonstone between the barbarians of the cracked tooth clan and the heroes, Lund points his recently pillaged staff at Hardwon and a white beam emerges from the tip connecting with Hardwon. Resembling moths to a flame the ravens circulating the glowing trident careen directly for Hardwon Surefoot, who is able to ward them off using his cloak like a matador. After this failed, the druid swings the staff round and directs the trident towards Bojangles, a famous horse in a nearby stable, making its eyes go a glossy white however this leads to him being exposed to Hardwon's monstrous great-axe swing to the head, causing Lund to try to evade but getting a decent nick to the chest. Hardwon rears up towards the half-orc once more to decapitate, unfortunately only slicing. The crows dart down again at Hardwon but the 6ft 6 dwarven man bats them away using his thick cloak. Lund Coldspear then commands Bojangles to kick Beverly Toegold forcing the cute horse to buck the poor halfling in the head. The weak half-orc druid now searching frantically to find another animal lays eyes on an owl and quickly tries to coerce it to attack Hardwon. This careless move ultimately backfires with the enraged Hardown Surefoot, just learning from Moonshine Cybin that owls are noble fortune tellers, screaming "You Don't F*ck With Owls!" and rushing the druid, spinning the trident around and pushing the staff through Lund's neck spearing his head and mercilessly chucking the lifeless corpse that was originally Lund Coldspear off the Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern. Trivia *This character does not have a single line of dialogue Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Half-Orcs Category:The Cracked Tooth Clan